DigiAdventures Revisited
by Giliras
Summary: Alright i have decided For who ever reads this story and the ones that asked to make this a series. btw it is rated M for many many reasons.
1. Character Pairings

**Alright here is the breakdown of the character pairings.**

1. Character Pairings

2. Cold Love

~T.k and Matt

3. Island of Love

~Gabumon and Patamon

4. Chapter 4

~Tai/Sora Sora/Agumon Tai/Byomon


	2. Cold Love

_I do not own digimon. If I did I would probably not be doing this ^_^. _

_If you are not into yaoi, or underage ummm.. stuff? Then please don't read this to flame it._

_Alright people this is my first fan fic. So I would like you to please critique it and thanx. And please be honest I can handle it ^_^. _

Season 1

Author's note: this takes place during season one.

**The Mysteries of Winter.**

It was a dark day in the digitalworld as the digidestined had been split up shot across the digital world by Devimon. Sora grabbed Tai who held onto her with all his might. While Matt being a protective brother held onto T.K. Joe, Mimi, and Izzy where not so lucky as they shot across the digital world in the opposite direction as Devimon laughed an evil victory laugh at the thought that he had won.

Matt and T.K landed on an icy island unconscious. When they awoke they were in a cave. Pulled there by their digital partners who luckily landed near by conscious as they landed on a bush.. While Gabumon dragged them to the cave Patamon gathered wood for a fire, and some how they got one going.

When they came to Matt and T.K were alone in the cave. "T.K are you okay" Matt asked worried about his little brother. "I'm fine" T.k replied now noticing that they were in a cave. "Do you know how we got into this cave…" he asked Matt puzzled. Then Patamon and Gabumon walked in the cave and burst in "we dragged you here unconscious after we landed" they both said in unison. So Matt and T.K both thanked their digimon partners. "It was nothing that is what we are here for" they replied. "now I bet yall are very hungry" said Patamon who had been searching for food while gabumon tried to find the other digidestined. "Now that you mention it I am starving" T.K said. So they ate quietly as Gabumon told them what he had found out about the island.

When they had finished Matt thought it would be a good time to go to bed. T.K soon fell asleep on Matt's shoulder as Matt thought about how to get off the island and find the others. Soon he too gave into to the invitation of the sandman and fell into a deep slumber.

When they awoke the next morning they ate the rest of the food they had quickly so they could look for the others. They exited the cave and walked for about 25 minuets; when they came to a glacier. They stopped got some water and headed out to continue their search.

"Tai, Sora, Mimi, Joe , Izzy " they cried trying to find them. As they walked it was getting late they had found a bush that had berries seemingly okay to eat. They were about to feast when a blizzard landed over the island. They ran until they could run no longer. Matt tried to carry T.K but soon was out cold as well. So their partners carried them to a cave where their was a fridgimon.

When they approached, fridgimon greeted them and offered them shelter from the storm. He had some water their for himself but he relised that they would need more, and more food as the digidestined had only a handful of berries left. So with a small fire in the back of the cave for the brothers (cause frigimon would melt otherwise ^_^) fridgimon took Patamon and Gabumon to look for food as he knew the island well.

When the two awoke alone they got up they had to use the bathroom. So they looked outside. The storm had not let up at all. So they did their business as fast as they could and got back into the cave. Well for the least part they were starving. They got the berries that were left as their partners took a handful with them to eat and feasted. They sat up talking for about 15 minuets when they both started to get a strange feeling.

T.K. got real scared and jumped into Matt's arms. Matt held him there until he realized what the feeling was. He picked T.K up and set him beside him. He had a massive throbbing erection. He looked at T.K and saw he was the same way. He was getting the urge to ravage his little brother, but he was somehow fighting the berries. T.K was a different story.

His eyes were dilated and he stood up walking towards Matt. He unzipped Matt's pants and started to rub his member. Matt snapped out of his daze. "T.K what are you doing!" he shouted. T.K could not hear him. He took out Matt's tool and licked the tip. Matt shuddered as T.K engulfed his shaft. _Oh my god I am getting a blowjob from my brother and I think I am enjoying it. _Soon he was moaning. He has his hands on the back of T.K's head pushing more of his cock into his mouth. "ah I am cumming" he grunted before shooting his load down T.K's throat.

T.K looked up at Matt about to cry. His eyes no longer dilated and the hypnotic effects of the berries wearing off. Matt thought he should return the favor, so he picked up his little brother and sat him on his lap. "Matt what are you doing?" T.K pleaded. "It's okay little bro I am going to make you feel really really good." He told his little brother. And with that he ripped T.K's pants and undies off.

He grabbed his little brother's 2 inch package and started to move his hand up and down his shaft. T.K did not like this he felt really weird "please big brother stop" he begged. Matt heard him, but ignored him. He picked him up so that his little member was in his face and started to suck T.K's member as it began to get hard. T.K got really scared, but after a while he started to like the feeling until "Matt s..stop I feel like I am going to pee" he told his big brother. Matt did not stop he knew what was coming "don't worry T.K just let it go." Listening to his brother T.K had his first dry orgasm.

T.K drifted off to sleep, so Matt put T.K's cloths back on and did the same for himself. He soon fell asleep as the fire died down and the storm let up.

Little known to the two sleeping brothers their digital partners had just set down to munch on some of the berries….

To Be Continued.

_So what did you think please tell me I really want to know any and everything you have to say. So thanx for reading and keep a look out for part 2 _

_If you have any ideas or comments you can drop me a line at _


	3. Island of Love

**Digi Series part 2, Island of Mischief. **

Author's note: in this one the rest of the kids excluding T.K are between the ages of 10 and 12. mostly 11 thought. Anyways here is part two.

WARNING TIME

**Alright I am going to give yall a warning. This story entails digimon on digimon so yeah. If you don't like it don't read it. That is all. **

**Oh and I don't own digimon either ^_^ **

* * *

Patamon sat down in the soft grass of the pasture they arrived at and started eating the berries. Gabumon had said he was not hungry, even though he was starving he thought he should look out for Patamon. Frigimon told them that there was a spring near by and he would get some water for them. While Gabumon watched Patamon munching on the berries he could not help thinking "god he is cute."

Well as he ate Gabumon had started to fantasize about what he would do to Patamon if he ever had a chance. Unaware of Patamon's presence he started to breath heavier. As Gabumon fantasized about Patamon he was completely oblivious of his digi dick now fully erect.

Patamon had stopped eating the berries. His dick had also come out of its hidden pouch and was fully erect standing at about 2 ½ in. He walked over to Gabumon and like he was born to preform this action, he put Gabumon's member in his mouth without a second thought. He started to bob up and down on Gabumon's member.

Still in his fantasy Gabumon had just broken his kiss with Patamon and was now getting the best blowjob of his life. He started to moan louder and louder. With Patamon's small warm mouth engulfing Gabumon;s member he could not hold out long. "I am cumming!" he moaned. And shot his hot load right down Patamons throat.

Gabumon started to come back to reality, and what he saw freaked him out and kept his member hard as a rock. He saw Patamon with his cock in his mouth and his sperm running down his face. Patamon took Gabumon's package out of his mouth and turned around offering his anus.

This is a dream come true was all that shot through Gabumon's mind. He tooks his 4 ¼ in dick and pushed it right into Patamon's ass. Patamon yelped in pain. Gabumon was brought back into the moment and stopped with his member half way in. He started to slowly pulle out all but the tip. He then slowly pushed it half way, and continued till he was all the way inside. "Man this is… s..so much better than my daydreams." He moaned.. He started to speed up. He took his hand around and grabbed Patamos's shaft. He started jerking Patamon off vigorously. All that could be heard for a distance away was their moaning.

Gabumon felt Patamon's dick throbbing in his hand, and started to jerk him faster. "I am cumming" they screamed in unison. Gabumon began to fill Patamon's ass with his then pulled out coving his partner in his seed, while Patamon shot his load in the grass. They fell asleep in each others arms, completely ignorant of the fact that Frigimon had seen the whole thing. Gabumon thought that the berries had made Patamon do what he did, and would later say that he had eaten the berries aswell. Little did Gabumon know, Frigimon had known what the berries did and thrown them out replacing them with a very similar looking kind but without any side effects.

T.K and Matt had woken up. They started to worry about their partners when they heard them scream. They instantly jumped up and ran towards where the sound came from. They arrived as Frigimon was walking towards the sleeping pair. Both children saw their digmon embracing each other covered in sperm…

Joe and Izzy landed on an island far away. They each woke up alone. Izzy had found Joe's partner Gomamon and Joe had found Tentomon. They began to search for anyone else. When they finally found each other they were exhausted. The two boys fell asleep under a tree leaving their digimon partners to look after them.

Tai and Sora landed together with their digmon partners. Sora thanked Tai, and was so grateful he even got a peck on the cheek. Tai stared deep into Sora's eyes. Both children were bright red. Before they could get any further though their partners asked them to help look for the other digidestined. Mimi and the pair of love birds were oblivious that she had landed on the same island as they with Palmon.

To be continued…

Questions? Comments? Concerns?

Drop me a line :


	4. Chapter 4

**Digi series Part 3. **

**This chapter is dedicated to a friend of mine who was having a bad day and needed a pick-me up so I wrote this chapter for him ^_^**

**Author's note: Alright I am going to try something new here so please give me some feed back cause like I said this will be a first for me. I am going to try a Male x Female paring or two ^_^ **

**Also, my thanks to Playful, for helping editing/proofreading this^_^**

**I still DON'T own digimon!!!  
**

As Matt and T.K looked on, what they saw turned both of their faces bright red. Matt was going to cover T.K's eyes but remembered what had ensued and gave up on the endeavor. Neither knew how to react to what they were seeing. Luckily, they did not have to, because at that moment Fridgimon walked up behind them. He took them out to the spring he had found so they could talk.

On "their" island, Sora and Tai woke with their partners missing. It being night they were kind of cautious about going out alone, but thought it best to find their partners. They looked around and heard what to them sounded like groaning as well as screaming. Following the sound, they went into a bush and found their partners on the shores of a slow moving river, kissing. But Tai noticed what Byomon's "Hand-like wing thing" was holding. It was holding Agumon's penis. "Um.. Sora?" Tai started "Why is Byomon... uh... feeling Agumon's junk?" he asked.

"What are you talking about, idiot?" Sora said playfully to Tai.

"She's rubbing his dick!" Tai exclaimed a little too loudly. Agumon looked in their direction, but they were well hidden in the bush, so the digi-couple returned to each other.

Tai was engrossed in watching, and, to say the least, wanted to join in the fun. But Sora grabbed his arm and pulled him back to the fire. Both of them were beet red. They sat opposite each other around the fire. As Tai stared at Sora he could not help but think, _Man she looks pretty in the firelight_. He had just gotten his "little friend" to calm down after seeing the "show", but, starting to fantasize about Sora and his friend, came back to attention.

"Hey Tai" Sora said "I'm cold. Can I sit by you?" She "asked" him, already standing up.

"Um well.. I... Ehhh... I g… g…guess it wouldn't hurt..." he stuttered, but Sora was already setting beside him. She shivered, scooted closer to Tai, and leaned her head on his shoulder. Tai's face was red and his problem was as bad as ever. To Tai's disappointment, it never got fixed because he noticed Sora had fallen asleep. He too was exhausted. Telling himself he would relive himself in the morning, he set Sora down, laid down beside her, and they were both in la-la land in moments.

Soon Byomon and Agumon both walked back to the camp, barely able to stand. "See Byomon you worry-wart," Agumon said "They didn't see us, they were both here sleeping soundly."

"I guess you were right, there was no harm done" Byomon said as she laid down beside her lover to sleep until morning.

When morning came the kids were already up when the lovebirds woke up. "So you two, how did you sleep?" Tai and Sora asked in unison, putting emphasis on the sleeping part.

"Well... ehem…. We… we slept fine." Byomon said

"Well I have to go to the bathroom." Tai and Sora both said in accidental unison.

"Alright, y'all go to the bathroom and we will look for some food." Agumon said obviously horny.

"Okay we will meet back here in ten minutes okay." Byomon said, being the organized leader type. Byomon saw both Tai and Sora were already gone a little ways into the forest and let out a sigh.

As soon as he was far enough away, Tai immediately pulled his pants and underwear off his barely pubescent prick. He was already rock hard so he sat down on his pants and started to relieve himself. His first thought was of Sora laying up against him and how warm she felt. With that, he began to pump his hand up and down his shaft. He was imagining that night, but instead of Sora falling asleep, she was reaching into his pants while her head moved closer to his, lips puckered for a kiss. He pushed his face towards hers, pressing his lips to hers. Their lips met, she pulled his penis out of his pants, and started to jerk him off.

Sora needed relief too, since Tai was too block-headed to notice her advances. Once she was far enough away she pulled down her pants and started to rub her now very wet pussy. She pushed her shirt up with her free hand and started to rub and pinch her nipples. She was so lost in a fantasy of Tai tying her up to a bed and raping her, that she never noticed Agumon approaching. Having waited an extra five minutes for the two children to return (or messing around an extra five minutes), they each went to get the other's partner. Agumon was surprised to say the least, to find Sora now fingering her self. He approached carefully, "Want some help?" he blurted out; his digi-prick jumping out of it's hidden pouch. Sora jumped high enough to reach one of the branches.

"A.. A.. Agumon what are you doing?" she said in the best mean voice she could muster.

Seems I should be asking you the same thing" he said his eyes bright with what was to come.

Tai was just about to put his prick into Sora when a feathery wing was put on his back shooting him out of his fantasy. "Uh... Uh... Uh... Uh..." was all Tai could get out. "Please don't tell Sora I was fantasizing about her."

"Don't worry Tai, she doesn't have to know, but your gonna have to put your dick to use..." she said eyeing his boner. Byomon moved her wing and started rubbing her feathers over the tip of his hard-on. She wasted no time either, flapping to get over his penis. She stopped flapping and fell, impaling all of it into her at once. Tai let out a moan, cumming instantly.

"That was a waste..." Byomon said as Tai's dick was softening. "HMMMMM..." she muttered to herself as she got an idea, and started to rub her feathers over his hair-less balls. Tai started moaning and was hard again in no time. "That's better" she told him as he started thrusting into her.

Soon Tai was yelling "Oh god Byomon, I'm going to cum again!", unable to control the sound of his voice.

"Me too Tai!" she yelled as he started to fill her cunt once again with his seed. Feeling him shooting his sperm, she was sent over the edge too and started an orgasm that lasted a good fifteen seconds. When she was finished, she let Tai get up and he started to dress. They then headed back to where they were supposed to meet Agumon and Sora wing in hand.

Agumon now had one of his claws buried all the way inside of Sora, while she was sucking as much of his ten inch digi-dick as she could. She soon felt his sperm hit the back of her throat, and she started to cough. Agumon pulled his dick out of her mouth as fast as he could, shooting his hot load on her face. He shoved his claw in her one last time and his hand was then flooded with her love juices. Both panting, Agumon gave Sora back her cloths, she got dressed, and they headed back to where they were meeting the others, hand in hand just like the other human-digimon pair.

When they got back, Tai and Byomon were waiting. "What took y'all so long" they asked?

"Umm... I had some trouble finding Sora" Agumon said quickly. Both Tai and Byomon were going to say something, but they all heard a loud roar from the forest behind them and soon were running away from it, not knowing what it was and not caring to find out.

On the island they had landed on, Izzy and Joe had searched for hours till they found each other and were safely back with their partners. They both laid down beside their fires with their partners dreading the search for the other digi-destined.

**Alright I know that took a lot longer than I thought but after writing three projects for school I was like "there is no way in hell I am writing anymore right now" but anyways here is chapter 3. no promises on chapter 4 though but thanks for reading hope you enjoyed….**

**Comments? Questions? Concerns? Drop me a line at and I will get back to ya ^_^ or maybe take your suggestions muhahahhaa**


	5. Announcement

**Announcement**

Alright everybody it would appear in my sleep deprived stupor that I set the story to complete…

The story is not done and I don't know if it will get finished it might just be a collection of lemons… I mean it was meant to have a story but that kinda went out the window a while ago so yeah.

**RECAP**

**THE STORY IS NOT OVER….**

**oh and i have also had a name change the story is now (i guess yall have noticed is Digi-Adventures Revisted  
**


End file.
